Finally
by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: A jack and ronnie fanfic! twist though jack and roxy never happened but roxy did have amy but shes seans! xx please review! xx
1. Getting Ready

_Finally_

_Ronnie's flat_

"_Finally..." Roxy whispered into Ronnie's ear, placing her hair in front of her shoulders. "I've been thinking about this for years...I actually still can't believe it!" replied Ronnie, smiling worriedly. "You'll be fine honey." Roxy said to Ronnie rubbing her hands up and down her arms._

_Jack's flat_

"_Ronnie the first time we met... no" Jack sighed scrunching the piece of paper up throwing it against the wall. "I'm sure it will go just as planned." Max patted Jack on the shoulder reassuringly, with jack replying "Hopefully." _

_Ronnie's flat_

"_Ronnie...you ok?" Roxy asked worriedly knocking on the bathroom door. It opened slightly, Roxy stepped in. "No...I don't get it... I don't feel sick I just threw u" Ronnie was cut off by the urgent need to once again throw up. _

"_Last time I was this sick I found out I was pregnant with Amy..." Roxy blurted out, out of the blue, as Ronnie looked up at her teary eyed. "Oh my god you're not...Are you?" Roxy asked pure shock covering her face, as Ronnie turned deadly pale and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I'll go get you a test."Roxy told more than asked Ronnie._

"_Ok but Rox...please don't tell anybody..." Ronnie pleaded tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Hey...don't cry... re-apply your make up and I'll be back in a minute." Roxy told her sister hugging her as Ronnie nodded whispering "ok." _

_Jack's flat_

_Jack was looking out of the window as he saw Roxy walking out of the house he called her up. "Hello." Roxy answered _

"_Hey I just saw you come out of the flat is everything ok?" Jack asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah why wouldn't it be? Just going to get Ronnie another bottle of her perfume...Ronnie being Ronnie forgot to get some yesterday." Roxy laughed _

"_Ok just checking...thanks bye..."_

"_Ok bye...bye"_

"_Wait...Rox..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell Ronnie...tell her I love her."_

"_Will do...bye." they both hang up as jack sighed his heart thumping louder and louder faster and faster as he realized there was only two and a half hours till the wedding..._

_Hope you liked it! Please review... Sorry its quite short...next chapter will be longer promise! xx_


	2. The wedding

_Finally_

_Roxy returned to Ronnie's flat and handed her the pregnancy test..._

"_Whatever it is I'll be here for you I'll help you tell Jack." She offered but Ronnie turned her down by saying "thank you so much but I think I need to do this on my own." She half smiled. _

"_Ok...but I'm here for you no matter what sis!" Roxy exclaimed _

"_I know." Ronnie gave her a watery smile and went into the bathroom to take the test._

_Jack's flat_

"_Come on everyone in the car..."_

"_Oh my god! I'm actually doing this." Jack breathed. _

"_Yeah mate you really are." Max said behind him making him jump. Jack smiled to himself as Max said "Come on, into the car."_

_Ronnie's flat_

"_So...?" asked Roxy._

"_I don't know I can't bring myself to look at it..." Ronnie replied with yet another tear rolled down her face._

"_Ok, what'd you say I call Jack and tell him to postpone the wedding and come over...you guys need to talk. You can look at it together?" Roxy suggested. _

_Ronnie shook her head "would you?" she asked quietly still looking down._

"_Of course!" Roxy said delighted and she lifted the small white stick smiled._

"_Ron...your gonna be a mum." She squealed in delight as Ronnie lifted her head with a face that had the biggest smile on. The two sisters hugged. _

"_Well hurry up and get ready... we have to leave in..." She looked at her watch. "Ten minute hurry!"_

_Five minutes later and Ronnie walked out of the bathroom._

"_You look gorgeous." Roxy examined Ronnie's dress over it was a white/cream boob tube with beautiful beading on the upper front half of the dress._

"_Thank you." Ronnie smiled "same to you" _

"_Come on." Roxy said._

"_Yeah before we both break down crying for the hundredth time." They both laughed and hugged before getting into the car, heading off to the church._

_At the church_

_With Jack standing at the altar he smiled as he saw the priest nod to the musicians and ordered everyone to stand. The bride's maids hovered down the aisle. Then there was the bride...Ronnie._

_Jack's smile grew wider as Ronnie glided gracefully down the aisle. _

_When she reached jack they kissed for what seemed like forever as Max shouted from his sitting position "That's supposed to be after the 'I do'. They looked at each other and laughed...fifteen minutes later and the priest announced that they where to say their vows, He turned to jack and nodded for him to go first._

"_Ronnie...I changed my vows so many times its unbelievable." He laughed taking her hands. "Because no words seemed to fit right. No words can or ever will be able to express how I feel about you. I love you Veronica Mitchell always have always will. When I first saw you in those jogging bottoms with no makeup on and your hair slightly messy I thought 'perfect' I know nobody can be perfect but Veronica Mitchell you truly are perfection. I love you." Ronnie gave Jack a watery smile as he put the gold heart shaped band on her finger with I love you engraved on the inside. The priest looked at Ronnie and gave her a nod to say her vows._

"_You're so mean...I mean how am I going to beat that?" Everyone laughed. "All I can say is that I love you so, so much. And I am really scared that one day I'm going to wake up and find out that this is all just a dream..." She managed to choke out before Jack cuddled her whispering to the priest "can we just go to the I do's please... she's too upset. He slightly pleaded._

"_Sure" Replied the priest _

"_Repeat after me...I Jack Branning..." he said I do and smiled. _

"_Please repeat after me...I Veronica Mitchell..."_

"_I do" she smiled._

_I now pronounce you Husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."_

_Jack and Ronnie smiled at each other Ronnie's eyes glanced at his lips then back up at his eyes as she lent in, he did too, their lips grazed against each other's and automatically pouted...they kissed. First softly but then it became more loving and passionate. He lifted her up in her arms and kissed her once more she squealed as he did this._


	3. First dance

_Finally_

_At the Vic_

_Everyone said their congratulations to Jack and Ronnie as the music started Peggy announced that its time for Jack and Ronnie's first dance as husband and wife._

_Yeah Mmmm _

_I finally found someone that knocks me off my feet._

_They smiled and walk toward each other. Jack placed his hands on her hips and Ronnie placed her arms around his neck. They slowly let the music drift them into a little perfect world of their own._

_I finally found the one that makes me feel complete._

_Everybody watched in awe, as the two made for each other, glided to the beautiful sound of the song that summed up their life and love._

_It started over coffee, we started out as friends. Its funny how from simple things, simple things begin._

"_Jack I need to tell you something..." she whispered into his ear still dancing._

_This time it's different ( la,la,la,la)_

_And it's all because of you (la,la,la,la)_

_It's better than it's ever been, because we can talk it through ooh ooh, _

"_What is it?" he whispered back_

"_I'm.....I'm..."_

_My favourite line, was 'can I call you some time?' It's all you had to say, to take my breath away._

"_What honey?...you scaring me...are you hurt or something?" he asked, still whispering as she slightly laughed. _

"_No... I'm...err...pregnant."_

_Jack was silent. A tear rolled down her cheek..._

"_So I suppose you want a divorce now I mean you said yo" She was cut off but his lips colliding with hers._

"_I love you so much and a baby is even better!" he reassured her. He lifted her off of the ground and spun her around in the air. She steadied herself by stretching her arms, palms down on his shoulders as he did. Giggling at this perfect moment she never wanted to end._

_This is it, oh I finally found someone, someone to share my life, and I finally found the one to be with every night._

'_Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you._

_My life has just begun, I finally found someone..._

_The song ended and Jack rested Ronnie's feet back to the ground. _

"_I and Ronnie have something to tell you..." Jack shouted resting his arm around Ronnie's shoulders._

"_I'm pregnant." She shouted a bit too over excitedly hugging everyone that congratulated them._

_Jack hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck. Ronnie tilted her head to give him more access._

"_Oi...you two get a room." Roxy shouted playfully._

"_We have one thank you." Ronnie laughed and kissed Jack again._

"_Well use it." Ronnie said still being playful._

"_We are...I mean what you think this is then...?" Ronnie asked playfully sticking her tongue out at Roxy, but was cut off but Jacks lips on hers once again._

_Bahamas: Hotel room_

_Well Mrs Branning...EW that sounds weird." She laughed as he said this._

_She walked towards him flirtatiously and kissed him. He returned the kiss picking her up in the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing her, he lifted her higher and sat her onto the cabinet. She started unbuttoning his shirt...and I think we all know what happened next! X ;) _


	4. discussions

_Finally_

_Bahamas: Hotel room_

_Jack and Ronnie are laying in bed in an overly comfortable silence. Ronnie was admiring her engagement ring and wedding ring, her left arm stretched in front of her as she did. Jacks arm was around her shoulders, fingers entwined with her right hand. _

"_This..." she breathed, "is the most beautiful wedding ring I've ever had."_

"_Oh why?..." he mocked playfully. " How many you 'ad?" Ronnie laughed still playing along with the little flirtatious argument she had created._

"_hundreds." She looked up at him smiling, using her thumb to trace the bottom of the ring. He laughed."But this is the most beautiful..." She smiled as he grabbed hold of her stretched out hand delicately "...So far."_

_**She smiled and looked up at him as he looked down at her. He took her hand toward his chest and replied "Well no more wedding rings for you little lady." She hummed as she closed her eyes and faced the ceiling. Opening her eyes as he begun to speak again. "The next ring your gonna be wearing is our renewed wedding ring." She grinned a grin that only Jack could and would ever see. He was still playing with the fingers of both her hands as he continued his sentence "Its gonna have my initials inside it, just like this one. And the one you have on your finger now you're never gonna take it off" She smiled still looking up at the ceiling and shook her head. " You'll still be wearing this ring when you're old and decrepit." Ronnie burst out laughing. "Sitting next to the fire with me next to you." Still giggling slightly she added and we'll be in our rocking chairs." He hummed in agreement and stared at her face replying" and we'll have grey hair."Still staring at Ronnie, thinking about how their future baby is going to be beautiful. Especially if it took on Ronnie's looks.**_ _**In the park**_ _**Jack and Ronnie strolled through the park hand in hand, Jack playing with Ronnie's fingers. " Ronnie I have to tell you something." He broke the silence.**_ "_**What is it?" She seemed worried. He laughed then kissed her on the cheek. **_ "_**Calm..." he reassured her. "I just need to tell you that I'm glad that I can now look into the future and know you there. And when I wake up in the morning I'm glad that I now know your gonna be there in the morning and there to kiss me good night. Also that when I'm happy your now gonna be there to laugh with me and to hold my hand when I am sad. I'm over the moon that I get to spend the rest of my life with you Ronnie." She smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Smiling against his lips she said " Come on, we better get going. Don't want to be late for your baby's first scan now, do you?" she kissed him again. They got into the car and off they went...**_ _**Some ideas from scenes of the show just twisted to fit the story! .....REVIEW! xx =) **_


	5. Relief, Tears and a Sonogram

_Finally_

_Back in Walford_

_Hand in hand Jack slightly fiddled with Ronnie's fingers tracing his finger over the new, gold, heart shaped, band that she had on. She felt Jacks eyes on her and looked up. He smiled down at her reassuringly, as he noticed she was nervous. Ronnie rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Jack untwined his hand from hers and put his arms around her kissing the top of her head._

"_Mr and Mrs Branning?" The nurse called out looking around the room. Ronnie looked up and untangled herself from Jacks safe, loving embrace. _

"_That's us..." Ronnie managed to get through the strong shield of nervousness. Jack took hold of her and once again entwined their fingers. They both stood together as the nurse said "right this way." The nurse pointed down the light blue, narrow corridor. Ronnie smiled in thanks as her and Jack, still hand in hand, walked down the Hardly, lighted corridor, into the averaged sized, sonogram room. _

"_I'm Sarah Miller, nice to meet you." The nurse said as Ronnie sat on the bed, (She had just gotten changed into the hospital gown a minute ago.) Jack right beside her still holding her hand._

"_Ok, let's get started." The nurse said positioning the screen so both Ronnie and Jack could see it. A few minutes later and the room were filled with a loud thumping noise...a fourth heartbeat. Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Jack. A tear fell from her eye as she witnessed his fascination. He was so fixated on the small screen he wouldn't of even noticed if a bomb had gone off. _

_He looked down at Ronnie trying to hide the fact that he was also crying at the beauty of their unborn child. She slightly giggled as he kissed her stomach then her forehead...The nurse returned and started telling them where the hands, feet and head were but she came to a halt when she found something unusual. She looked closer at the screen then through the documents she held in her hands. She frowned._

"_I don't know how I'm going to tell you this..." the nurse said still flipping through the files, glancing up at the screen now and then._

"_What is it... is there something wrong with the baby?" Ronnie panicked, fighting back tears. Jack squeezed her hand tighter. _

"_Don't worry Mrs Branning the babies are perfectly healthy..." she trailed off as Ronnie sighed, relieved. Then her and Jack looked at each other and frowned with confusion. _

"_Babies?" They asked her. _

"_Yes, that's the news... your having twins Mrs and Mr Branning." She said smiling as Ronnie sighed and squealed a little. Jack lent down to capture her lips, she pouted before their lips touched... her natural instinct. The nurse printed them off a copy of their unborn child. _

_After, they headed to get some lunch. Then home and did not stop smiling the whole way... _

_Thanks for the reviews guys please keep them coming! Thanks... to holly the twins was her idea =) xx_


	6. Telling

_Finally_

"Well." Jack looked into Ronnie's eyes lovingly. "I think I better get my three special people inside." She laughed lightly as he placed his hand on her small bump. He pressed her against the car lovingly and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Jack Branning" She giggled lovingly as they mumbled loving words to each other. Then they noticed Roxy. Jack looked around and said "We can get everyone together tonight; to tell them the wonderful news." She hummed in agreement and kissed him once more. He took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers.

Later that night Ronnie called Roxy about the get together. 'Hiya Rox, err... we're having a little get together at ours, come around seven pm and bring Aunty Peg.' She grinned down the phone. 'O-K... everything ok though, with you, Jack and the baby?' Roxy asked a hint of concern in her voice. Ronnie laughed slightly. 'Yeah course, the babies are fine...' Ronnie slipped out but was relieved when Roxy said 'ok good, bye.' When Ronnie hung up she let out a sigh of relief.

Jack turned to her and rested his palms on her hips. Her arms snaked around his neck. "Shall we give them clues or tell them?" he asked melting into her light blue eyes.

"Clues..." She slightly asked but laughed in agreement. As he begun telling her his idea... "We'll put two of everything out, two bassinettes, two changing mats and two of these teddy's I picked up at the supermarket today." She smiled at his enthusiasm and lightly kissed his lips.

Seven O'clock came and there was a knock at the door, Ronnie let out a light shriek. Jack took hold of her hand to calm her worries. They opened the door together still hand in hand fingers now entwined.

"Hey guys, you ok?" Ronnie asked politely.

"Yeah thanks fine...so why'd you make us come here?" Roxy asked jokingly as Peggy took a seat on the sofa. Roxy noticed the two bassinettes. "You're not... are you?" Roxy asked surprisingly.

"Not what?" Peggy said, confused.

"Having twins?" Jack smiled hugging Ronnie, lightly stroking her hair. "Yes...we're having twins!" Ronnie shouted excitedly. Roxy shrieked with delight for her older sister. She jumped up off of the sofa and hugged Ronnie. "Congratulations you guys!" Roxy said hugging Jack after.

"You're going to be a great mum to these two little one Ronnie..." Peggy trailed of becoming emotional as she placed her hand on her tiny bump.

"She sure is." Jack smiled kissing Ronnie's neck and snaking his arms around her waist, from behind.

"I'm really sorry you guys but I need to get Amy some dinner then to bed." Roxy said hoisting Amy higher on her hip tilting her head slightly as she rested her little head in the crook of her mum's neck.

"Come over at around eight for dinner, as a celebration." Peggy more told then asked them. Ronnie hesitated but agreed saying "yeah, sounds great. As long as it's ok with these two." Ronnie gestured to her bump. They all laughed and Roxy and Peggy exited through the front door.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I need to go to work; think of some baby names." He smiled and kissed her and her bump and off he went...

Thanks Holly for the Help! xx =)


	7. Pure Love : x

_Finally_

Ronnie walked into the club office and kisses him lightly on the lips. Only lightly, otherwise she might not be able to resist him. "I've got name for our baby boy Branning, but I couldn't think of a name for our princess, I hope you like it." He smiled placing his palms on her hips. "Whatever you like I'll surely like, I mean you like me don't you." He grinned down at her. She snaked her arms around his neck and shook her head. "No...I love you" She kissed him tiptoeing.

"Well... I thought we'd make his name be something cute and original." This was killing Jack; he was never good with patience. "Come on Ron, your killing me." She laughed. "Ok, ok... Tommy Bradley Max Branning?" She said as light tears sprung to his eyes she knew his answer and they once again kissed. "I have a name for our little princess..." He smiled. "Ruby-Leigh Danielle Roxy Branning..." A tear Rolled down her cheek. "It perfect." She whispered as he held her tighter. "Sorry Hun, I made you cry." He apologised hugging her tighter. She pulled from his loving embrace and gazed into his soft, loving chocolate brown eyes. "No need to apologise brought back, yes the terrible memories, but also the amazing ones." She smiled embracing him again. "Now when are you going to be finished? We need to be at aunt Pegs at eight and it's..." she looked at her watch. "Seven thirty!"

"I'm all ready now, let's go." He smiled loosely placing an arm around her shoulders, lovingly kissing her temple once he did.

Ronnie and Jack walk hand in hand fingers entwined, as they walked to the vic. People on the street congratulated them the whole way there. They walked into the Vic and placed going straight up stairs into the dining room. Where everyone was waiting for them there was champagne, but for Ronnie orange juice, of course.

They walked into the dining room hand in hand. "To Jack and Ronnie." Phil shouted and everyone chorused. "Cheers." Jack raised his glass to Ronnie and placed his hand on her hip. Then her bump. And leans in to kiss her. Accidently over passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck. Everyone watched in amusement as Roxy broke the silence "Ok you two, if you're _that _desperate there's a spear bedroom next door." Roxy laughed jokingly. Ronnie laughed as her and Jack broke apart. She sat next to him on the large, fabric, red sofa. He held her tightly in his arms lovingly.

"Dinner..." Peggy shouted from the kitchen. "Come on, I'm guessing these two are hungry." He laughed rubbing her little bump, helping her up.

Later that night...

Ronnie and jack were still at Peggy's so they all decided to settle down to watch a movie. Ronnie was more tiered then she suspected and finally dozed off. She lay in his lap, curled in his arms. "I think I'm going to have to take you home, seems like looking after two has worn you out." He slightly laughed, looking down at her closed lids. "Mmmm." She mumbled stretching. Her eyes flickered open to his big brown ones gazing down at hers. She yawned and their gaze was broken. "I'll go get your coats." Ben politely said, slightly jogging. Jack helped Ronnie put her coat on because she was still half asleep.

"Now you'll look after, won't you?" Peggy asked in a worried tone. "Of course I will she's my number one girl." He winked at her lovingly. Ronnie laughed lightly as she asked "What time do you want me behind the bar tomorrow Rox?" Wit Roxy replying "Whenever you're ready just text me if you're not up to it, ok?" she more told then asked.

Jack took hold of Ronnie's hand and entwined their fingers. "Ok we'll see you tomorrow night" Ronnie half smiled still too tired. There was a chorus of 'night' and 'bye' as they _finally _left.

Jack and Ronnie walked home hand in hand. Ronnie lent on Jack for support, he realised she was tired and lifted her into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Before she dozed off she placed a soft loving kiss on his cheek.

Jack went into the house and straight to bed. He rested her underneath the covers after he _finally_ got her to change. Jack changed and jumped into bed next to her. They both drifted off to sleep. Ronnie was on her back with one hand on her bump with Jacks hand coving it.

Thanks for the reviews guys! :] x please review more xx


	8. Arguments and hurting

_Hey guys, so sorry It took so long to update._

Nine months later, a week before the due date, Ronnie was sat at home in the garden with icy cold water by her seat. She sighed, her hand resting on her stomach. "Please don't hurt me." She slightly giggled, whispering to the now fully formed baby in her stomach. "Daddy should be home soon too." She smiled to herself. "I'm really bored, god why am I talking to myself? I'm going to all Roxy to prevent me from becoming nutty." She sighed and picking up her phone pressing speed dial number tree.

"Come on Roxy pick up for god's sake!" She shouted down the phone angrily.

"Hello, yes what Ronnie? I'm trying to arrange Amy's 2nd birthday party here, what could you possible want?" Roxy snapped, obviously stressed.

"You know what Roxy it doesn't even matter! I was going to ask you, Sean and Amy to come round for dinner tonight seeing as my due date is a week and if our little monkeys come early I would want their auntie Roxy to be there! But I'll tell you what, DON'T BOTHER!" Ronnie shouted down the phone slamming it down.

At the party venue.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Sean asked hugging Roxy from behind.

"Just Ronnie and her hormones." She replied still annoyed.

"Ronnie?" Jack called through the house. "Ron... Ron." He shouted around the flat. He walked into the bedroom and realised she was crying.

"Hey." He sat next to her stroking her hair.

She looked up at him, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "Roxy, she doesn't love me like she did before that scumbag Sean came into her life!" She sobbed.

"Hey. Shhh stop, stop crying baby." He said, pulling Ronnie in close to him, she smiled slightly and snuggled into his chest. "Roxy will always love you; you're the older Mitchell sister everyone wants to be like you, the big sis she looks up to. Now lie down Hunny and get some rest. They could come at anytime now babe." He kissed her forehead then her bump.

Two hours later.

"Hey hun, look I'm really sorry about earlier, do you still want to come round for dinner, say about 7ish?" Ronnie asked Roxy on the phone, much calmer than earlier.

"Yeah of course and hey Ron, don't worry about it, we all lash out once in awhile.

"Ok, see you soon then." Ronnie said, putting the phone down after they had said their goodbyes. She turned around to see Jack standing with a paint pot in his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused yet giggling.

"Well our little monkeys are coming in about half a week so me and Sean better get painting." He said laughing. "Is cream ok for the nursery?" He asked.

Ronnie was still giggling but managed to shake her head. "Yeah of course it is."

A little after seven O'clock came and Ronnie heard the door bell, she went to answer it.

"Hey Rox, Ok Sean I believe you have some painting to get done." She said laughing. "And there's my favourite niece." She smiled at Amy.

"Baba doo, Baba's Mummy?" Amy tried to make sense.

Roxy laughed, along with Ronnie. "Yes Amy, Auntie Ronnie is having two babies." She smiled.

"Do you want to see your baby cousins Amy?" Ronnie said, picking her up taking her to the lounge that was full of sonogram pictures from the last nine months of her pregnancy.

"So what was all that shouting about earlier? And why does it look like you've been crying?" Roxy asked sounding concerned walking over to Ronnie. She picked Amy up and put her on the sofa to play with some toys.

Ronnie had other plans and pretended not to hear what Roxy said. "Hmm what's that Rox? Erm it's just the hormones that's all." She replied.

"Hmm Ok." Roxy seemed unconvinced. "But why have you been crying?" She asked.

"I haven't, it's just- Argh." Ronnie managed to sob out before she broke down collapsing on the floor.

Jack rushed in and had to look twice at who was sobbing on the floor, he couldn't believe it, _his _Ronnie was ok when he left her but as soon as he left her with Roxy all hell broke loose.

He ran to her side and hugged her tight. "Ronnie, babe what's wrong?" Are you ok? Roxy what have you done this time? You made her cry this morning! You had my baby in tears. Can you do anything right?" Jack lectured.

Sean rushed in to see what all the shouting was about.

"Look, Sean I think you better go, Roxy has done enough damage today as it is don't want her doing anymore do we?" He said giving Roxy a death glare.

Roxy was absolutely gobsmacked at the news that Ronnie was crying because of her. "Look I honestly don't know what I've done but she is my sister and she needs me right now! I mean look at her Jack, she's a mess and you don't know how to handle her so you blame it all on me!" Roxy said defensively, fire in her eyes.

Ronnie carried on sobbing and snuggled further into Jack. "Roxy just go will you!" She sobbed.

Sean looked at Roxy warningly knowing how stubborn she could be. "Roxy come on let's just go." He convinced her.

Roxy picked Amy up from the sofa and they both left with a bag full of exhaustion on their shoulders.

A while later and Ronnie was still snuggled into Jacks side, but now they were moved up onto the sofa. He wiped away another tear from her pale face then kissed her passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss and snuggled closer resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on baby what's wrong? What did Roxy do to upset you?" He asked, looking into her watery clue eyes.

Ronnie sniffed. "She made me meet up with my dad yesterday when you were at work. She started sobbing into his shoulder again.

"What did you say to him?" Jack sounded worried.

Ronnie stopped crying and looked up at Jack, who wiped her tears away.

"I told him about us." She said in a slight whisper, smiling looking at the ring on her finger. "Then I told him about the babies." She returned her gaze back to Jacks.

"And what did he say to make you so upset?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"He said congratulations." Ronnie said looking rather angry.

"What and that was it?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well no- Not really." Ronnie sounded worried.

Jack stood up becoming angry. "What the fuck did he say this time? Tell me Ronnie, what's he said!" He raised his voice.

Ronnie was becoming upset as she had never seen Jack react the way he just did. "He- He- he said." She began to cry again. "He said I don't deserve the babies Jack, and that he wants to take them away like he did with Danielle."

Jack sat back down and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. "Its ok hun, he won't get any one with Branning in their name, they don't belong to him! They're ours." He kissed Ronnie's Cheek. "Besides, I'm a Branning I always win." He whispered into her ear.

She laughed and smiled at him. "I love you Jack Branning."

"I love you too Veronica Branning." He smiled kissing her.

Ronnie winced.

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asked pulling away from her slightly.

"It's- It's the babies." She winced again.

"What about them babe?" He asked.

"My water just broke."

_Hehe... I know I'm evil... Well review and You'll find out about it :P _


End file.
